talesofarcadiafandomcom-20200222-history
3Below
3Below: Tales of Arcadia (or simply 3Below) is a Netflix original animated series created by Guillermo Del Toro, produced by DreamWorks Animation and Double Dare You. It is the second installment in the Tales of Arcadia franchise, succeeding Trollhunters and will later be followed by Wizards. The first episode premiered at the New York Comic Con on October 8th, 2018, before Part One was released on December 21st, 2018. Part Two was released on July 12th, 2019. Premise Following Trollhunters, DreamWorks 3Below will focus on two royal teenage aliens and their bodyguard who flee a surprise takeover of their home planet by an evil dictator and crash land in Arcadia. Now on the run from intergalactic bounty hunters, they struggle to blend in and adapt to the bizarre world of high school all the while attempting to repair their ship so they can return and defend their home planet. Voice Cast * Tatiana Maslany as Aja Tarron and Queen Coranda * Diego Luna as Krel Tarron * Nick Offerman as Varvatos Vex * Glenn Close as Mothership * Frank Welker as Luug * Nick Frost as Stuart * Cole Sand as Eli Pepperjack * Steven Yeun as Steve Palchuk * Andy Garcia as King Fialkov * Alon Abutbul as General Morando * Tom Kenny as Dadblank and Foo-Foos * Cheryl Hines as Momblank * Uzo Aduba as Colonel Kubritz * Oscar Nuñez as Sergeant Costas * Ann Dowd as Zeron Omega * Darin De Paul as Zeron AlphaZeron Omega * Fiona Shaw as Bertha Flanagan/Halcon * Danny Trejo as Tronos Madu * Kathleen Turner as Gwendolyn * Hayley Atwell as Zadra * Jennifer Hale as Izita * Chris Obi as Loth Saborian * Charlie Saxton as Toby Domzalski * Fred Tatasciore as AAARRRGGHH!!!, Señor Uhl, Neb, and Magmatron * Emile Hirsch as Jim Lake Jr. * Lexi Medrano as Claire Nuñez * Kelsey Grammer as Blinky Galadrigal * Victor Raider-Wexler as Vendel * James Purefoy as Kanjigar the Courageous * Laraine Newman as Nancy Domzalski and Lenora Janeth * Tom Wilson as Coach Lawrence * Ike Amadi as Detective Scott * Guillermo Del Toro as Dr. Muelas * Lauren Tom as Mary Wang * Yara Shahidi as Darci Scott * Bebe Wood as Shannon Longhannon * Steve Alterman as Seamus Johnson * Colin O'Donoghue as Douxie * Matthew Waterson as Mr. Johnson and Foo-Foos * J.B. Smoove as Phil * Reginald VelJohnson as Jerry * Jonathan Hyde as Stricklander * Alfred Molina as Archie See full cast at IMDB here Episodes Trivia * According to Krel in the beginning of Part Two, there are 50 trillion life forms in the Tales of Arcadia universe. * Steve and Eli from Trollhunters have "major roles" in the series (especially since Steve is Aja’s love interest and Eli took a photo of their alien selves). * Since the series focuses more on the side characters from the first installment, Jim, Toby, Claire, Blinky, and AAARRRGGHH!!! have "minor roles" in Part One of the series. In Part Two, Toby and AAARRRGGHH!!! have major roles. ** With events coinciding with the end of Trollhunters, most of the main cast makes a cameo at least once. Including Jim several times, both in and out of his armor and in his old look. * Part One of 3Below takes place during Part Three of Trollhunters. ** One of the episodes of Part One features a crossover between the main casts of Trollhunters and 3Below. ** Another shows the other side of the Trollhunters episode "In Good Hands" the siblings introductory episode in the meta-series. Literally called "Lightning in a Bottle", it is a complete 180 in the point of view of Aja and Krel, demonstrating how odd the Trollhunters can seem without context. ** Several events from Trollhunters also get further explanation. ** There are also many references of the Trollhunters world. {See List of References} * Terms for units of time on Akiridion-5 differ from those on Earth, but are equivalent to the following: ** Sekton(s) = second(s) ** Mekron(s) = minute(s) ** Horvath(s) = hour(s) ** Delson(s) = day(s) ** Wardon(s) = week(s) ** Parson(s) = month(s) ** Kelton(s) = year(s) * Compared to Trollhunters, 3Below has little-to-no innuendos. Trailers & Videos 3Below DreamWorks Tales of Arcadia Featurette HD Netflix Teaser Trailer TALES OF ARCADIA 3 BELOW 3Below Tales of Arcadia Official Trailer HD Netflix 3Below Tales of Arcadia Season 2 Trailer �� Netflix Goodbye Akiridion-5 TALES OF ARCADIA 3 BELOW Becoming Invisible 3Below DreamWorks Tales of Arcadia Netflix Hello Earth 3Below Tales of Arcadia Netflix The Burrito Duke - 3Below- DreamWorks Tales of Arcadia - Netflix 20 20 Vision 3Below DreamWorks Tales of Arcadia Netflix The Burrito Bandit TALES OF ARCADIA 3 BELOW Driver's Ed 3Below DreamWorks Tales of Arcadia Netflix The Fight TALES OF ARCADIA 3 BELOW That First Date Glow 3Below DreamWorks Tales of Arcadia Netflix Officer Kubritz 3Below DreamWorks Tales of Arcadia Netflix Toby and Eli Discover Aliens �� 3Below Tales of Arcadia Netflix Rescuing Vex 3Below Tales of Arcadia Netflix Bounty Hunter Battle TALES OF ARCADIA 3 BELOW Mother's Log �� 3Below Tales of Arcadia Netflix Toby's Audition Tapes TALES OF ARCADIA 3 BELOW Soundtrack A Story About My Planet 3Below Tales of Arcadia Soundtrack Jeff Danna The King Falls 3Below Tales of Arcadia Soundtrack Jeff Danna Meet The Blanks 3Below Tales of Arcadia Soundtrack Jeff Danna My Eyes Are Leaking 3Below Tales of Arcadia Soundtrack Jeff Danna General Morando 3Below Tales of Arcadia Soundtrack Jeff Danna Set A Course To Earth 3Below Tales of Arcadia Soundtrack Jeff Danna Battling The Zeron Brotherhood 3Below Tales of Arcadia Soundtrack Jeff Danna Clash WIth Halcon 3Below Tales of Arcadia Soundtrack Jeff Danna The Elephant Star 3Below Tales of Arcadia Soundtrack Jeff Danna The Missing Serrator 3Below Tales of Arcadia Soundtrack Jeff Danna Aja Is An Alien 3Below Tales of Arcadia Soundtrack Jeff Danna Varvatos Vex Confesses To Treason 3Below Tales of Arcadia Soundtrack Jeff Danna A Creepslayer In Love 3Below Tales of Arcadia Soundtrack Jeff Danna The Sacrifice Of Varvatos Vex 3Below Tales of Arcadia Soundtrack Jeff Danna Aja Encounters The Omen 3Below Tales of Arcadia Soundtrack Jeff Danna For Absent Family 3Below Tales of Arcadia Soundtrack Jeff Danna A Missing Comrade 3Below Tales of Arcadia Soundtrack Jeff Danna Gallery References Category:TV Shows Category:Tales of Arcadia Trilogy